Mistletoe
by onefowlswan
Summary: Written for Lceracer's Christmas story challenge! A/H One-shot.


Mistletoe

Butler stepped back to admire his handy work.

"It's ready Artemis!" He called.

Something inside the manor clicked and the lights covering its exterior burst into life. The grey, Irish afternoon was bright with the joyous light coming from the arrangement. Sparkling silver icicles hung from the balcony railings and the window ledges were encrusted with brightly glittering fairy lights. The pine trees in the garden were all decorated with gold, silver or red ornaments and the pond was surrounded by miniature, electric torches, giving the water an ethereal look. Butler's eyes were inevitably drawn to the centre display. Master Artemis had built it himself, just for this occasion. Eight, exceedingly realistic reindeer wandered around in a holographic pen, seemingly built of brightly painted, white wood. Each silver reindeer wore a beautiful, red and gold harness equipped with miniature bells that tinkled quietly as they moved. They all supported an impressive set of horns which were hung with selection delicate, spiralling fairy lights. It was a magnificent sight.

"Is it working?" asked Artemis as he poked his head around the front door.

Butler nodded once as Artemis came to join him. The young genius grinned when he saw the display. He reached one hand up and patted Butler on the back saying "Good job old friend. Shall we go and finish setting up inside?"

"Yes, that's probably a good idea." The man servant replied.

Butler began to mentally compose a 'to do' as the pair walked back into the house. _And I only have half an hour to get it all done! _He thought. It took him a few moments notice that Artemis had stopped walking at the stair case. He back tracked a few steps giving his charge a curious look.

"I will check on how Holly and Juliet are getting on with the trivia quiz for tonight."

Butler nodded and continued towards the kitchen. A minute later he heard a huge crash. He turned and sprinted back the way he had come.

* * *

Juliet slammed a trivia card onto the pile in front of her.

"That was my last one. How are you going?" She asked.

Holly finished writing her card and placed it on the pile in front of her.

"That's me done too." She replied.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, contemplating some of the questions they had just written up. Each question had to be written up twice, once in English and once in Gnomish, seeing as half of the party guests were fairies.

Juliet glanced at the clock and sat up.

"We'd better get going. The party starts in half an hour!"

The two girls got up and headed for the door. Juliet started up the stairs. It was a few moments before she realised that Holly wasn't with her. She turned around and saw Holly running down the stairs behind her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm just going to tell Artemis that we're finished" Holly replied.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Meet you down there then?"

"Sure"

A minute later Juliet heard a loud crash. She bolted from the room and down the stairs.

*****************

Holly continued to run down the stairs. Not watching where she was going, she didn't see Artemis coming up the other way. She slammed into him at full force and knocked him off his feet. The pair went tumbling down the stair case and landed with a loud crash, one on top of the other.

Unfortunately for both of them, Mulch had decided to arrive early and he opened the door just in time to see them both roll down the stairs and land in a heap. The flatulent dwarf began to roll his eyes, but stopped half way thorough to stare at the roof above them. He burst out laughing, causing both Holly and Artemis to look up at him.

At that point, both Juliet and Butler burst into the room. They looked at the pair on the floor and then simultaneously glanced up at the hysterically laughing dwarf.

"What is going on?" Butler asked.

"I ran into Artemis on the way down the stairs and we both fell, but I don't know what that lunatic is laughing about!" Holly replied, glaring at Mulch.

Juliet giggled. "I do."

"What is it?" Artemis asked, irritated.

"You... you both landed... under the mistletoe!" gasped Mulch, between roars of laughter.

"You've got to kiss now." Juliet giggled.

Artemis looked at Butler hoping for some help, but his body guard just smirked and looked away.

He looked back at Holly, pulling an apologetic fac. She just shrugged as if to say _they'll force us if we don't._

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his lightly. She seemed about to pull away when she suddenly leaned forwards, deepening their kiss.

Holly was the only thing Artemis could focus on. Her smell, the feel of her lips on his, the magic that seemed to buzz at their connection. Holly was similarly engrossed.

She reached her hand up and tangled it through his hair whilst she placed the other on his cheek to pull him closer.

Artemis pushed himself up and rested one hand on the floor. He slipped his other hand around Holly's waist and pulled her further onto his lap.

Someone shouted, causing them to break apart abruptly.

"I didn't mean that much!" Said Juliet, shocked.

Butler and Mulch just stared. Both were reliving memories of seeing a young pair kissing in a gorilla cage.

"Don't you have things to do?" Holly asked dangerously. "The guests will be getting here in twenty minutes."

Butler snapped out of his daze and backed swiftly into the kitchen whilst Juliet and Mulch cautiously inched their way up the stair case.

Holly turned to the now standing Artemis. "Now where were we?" she murmured.


End file.
